


must have been the wind

by chocolavi



Series: Kagehina Week 2020!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Based on "Must Have Been the Wind", Day 1 - First Meetings, Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, Kagehinaweek20, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavi/pseuds/chocolavi
Summary: “Oh, Kageyama, did you...hear the noises again?” Hinata asks almost guility, and Kageyama ignores the twinge in his chest. “The wind is pretty strong tonight.”Kageyama shakes his head. “No—I just...had some extra chocolate and wanted to ask if....you wanted some?” Kageyama mumbles stupidly, handing Hinata the chocolate bar.In which Kageyama's upstairs neighbour cries every night and Kageyama just wants to help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788559
Comments: 22
Kudos: 352
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	must have been the wind

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KAGEHINA WEEK!!! Thank u MJ for beta-ing as usual!! <3

Kageyama hasn’t lived in his apartment for very long. It’s been a week at most, and he’s been travelling back and forth between his parent’s house and his new apartment to get fully settled. He’s met his immediate neighbours and bought them gifts as is necessary, but other than that, he’s pretty much kept to himself. 

Kageyama is used to keeping to himself. It’s kept him out of trouble in life, and he doesn’t think the old ladies next door want anything to do with him anyway. So he maintains his steady schedule. He wakes up, goes for a run, takes a shower, and then heads off for his classes before coming back home and going to bed. He’s been following this schedule since middle school, and he has no plans on changing it anytime soon.

Well —that is until he hears the noises at night. He wakes up in a fright the first time, thinking there’s someone in his apartment. He quickly realises that no, there’s no burglar in his house; the walls are just paper-thin. The noises are soft enough that the other person is  _ not really  _ disrupting his sleep —he could probably go back to sleep if he wanted to. But it’s loud enough that Kageyama wonders what it is. 

He presses his ear against the wall rather stupidly, but now the sound is more muffled. He moves around his cramped apartment, trying to find a wall where he can find the source of the noise, but it’s not very effective. He’s just about to give up and go to bed when he looks at his balcony. Well—it’s not exactly a balcony, just an extra few feet of space to take a breath of fresh air. Kageyama slides open the door and steps outside slightly, the noise and the cold hitting him simultaneously. 

The crying is much more pronounced here, and Kageyama feels his chest tighten a little at the breathy gasps as the other person sobs. Kageyama can’t tell if it’s a girl or if it’s a guy, but he hopes they’re okay. He may not be the nicest person in the world, but Kageyama knows what lonely sobs sound like, and he wouldn’t wish that for the faceless stranger living above him.

He goes back to sleep and figures his upstairs neighbour will be okay.

The next morning when Kageyama gets back from his run, there’s a boy rushing past him with wild orange hair, dashing past at a speed even Kageyama commends. He comes to a startling stop a few meters away from Kageyama and whirls around like he’s seen a new exotic milk brand. Kageyama just stands there, frozen as he waits for the boy to say something.

“Hi! I haven’t seen you around before. Did you just move in? I’m Hinata Shouyou! I live on the third floor.” 

His voice is exactly what Kageyama expects it to be except a lot softer—not quiet, he’s quite loud actually— but his voice is  _ soft _ . Kageyama nods, not really the type for conversation. He’s not sure if  _ Hinata _ wants him to introduce himself, but they’re just standing there awkwardly, so Kageyama decides he should say something.

“I’m Kageyama. Second floor,” he says, gesturing to the stairs.

Hinata beams at him. “Great! I’ll see you around then Kageyama-kun! I’m sort of late for class,” Hinata laughs.

Kageyama bows the slightest bit, and Hinata does the same before running off. Kageyama decides that Hinata is a little weird but tolerable. He just wonders why Hinata, all peppy and excited, is staying in these apartments full of boring old people. Maybe he’s living with his grandparents, the guy does look quite young. Well, whatever it is, he has his reasons, Kageyama supposes. He takes a shower and continues on his schedule for the rest of the day. 

That day in class his professor talks about consistency. And even if the entire class sighs when they hear the professor talk about setting schedules for getting work done, Kageyama decides he likes consistency. He likes his life how it is, simple and predictable. He only has time for one thing in his life to be unpredictable, and that’s volleyball. He plays for his university team—nothing too extraordinary, but it does grant him a hefty scholarship.

Kageyama gets home that day at seven sharp, exactly as scheduled after practice. He makes himself some grilled mackerel and rice, sitting on his couch and watching a replay of a volleyball game he saved a while back. He takes a shower at eight-thirty and starts his homework at eight forty-five. He’s in bed by ten, and that’s when he hears the crying again.

This, Kageyama thinks, can’t possibly last for more than a week. Maybe somebody passed away? Or perhaps a breakup? Kageyama can’t tell. The sobs are much too full of sadness that Kageyama can’t even be annoyed. He thinks he shouldn’t even be thinking about this, his neighbour probably wants privacy, that’s why they’re trying their best to be quiet. 

So at 10:45 that night, forty-five minutes past his scheduled time, Kageyama falls asleep. 

This continues for the entire week, and Kageyama is thinking he has to start changing his schedule, for more reasons than one. First, he now wakes up a little later, which means he has to cut his run a little shorter, meaning he has to run faster, to exert the same amount of energy as before. Second, he now has little conversations with Hinata when he comes back from his run. Well, they’re not exactly conversations, more like Hinata asking him pointless questions which he then answers just to be polite. He doesn’t mind this conversation, honestly. He’s just not into small talk—he can’t do it at all, actually. But for some reason, the redhead seems to always be in the lobby of the apartment, checking his mail at 6:15 in the morning, just as he finishes his run. He’s not the only one up either. Kageyama sees him talking up the other elderly people in the apartment building sometimes, and Kageyama comes to two conclusions. Either Hinata has a lot of relatives that love him very much that all happen to live in this apartment building,  _ or _ Hinata has charmed  _ every single _ old person living there. Kageyama thinks that’s a talent in itself. The only other tenants Kageyama has interacted with are his direct next-door neighbours that he simply greets in passing. 

By the time he reaches his apartment, it’s already nearly 6:30, and then he only has a half-hour to take a shower and make breakfast, which is no time at all, considering he takes ten minutes to spread some stupid frozen butter onto some burnt toast (Kageyama is terrible at making breakfast). This often makes him late for class, and then it throws off his entire day.

He’s tried ignoring the crying, but the fact is, no matter how much he wants to believe his kindergarten classmates that he is emotionless, or the girls in high school that he rejected that insist he’s heartless, Kageyama can’t help but feel sad for his upstairs neighbour. He can barely hear the sobs if he just lifts the covers over his head and turns on his side, but he doesn’t. Instead, he stares at the ceiling wondering what on earth could be causing someone to cry this much. He knows he’s being dumb because he’s perfectly capable of fixing his schedule just by ignoring the crying. 

Which is why Kageyama has no idea why he’s knocking on their door at 10:15 at night. He stares at the door in horror, the echoes of his knocking ringing in his ears. What is he even going to say? He’s just going to sound like a nosy neighbour that has no sense of privacy or courtesy whatsoever. Actually, Kageyama almost thinks he can run away and hide in his apartment with how long it takes his neighbour to open the door. Just as he’s about to turn tail and run back to his apartment, the door clicks and Kageyama freezes. 

_ Oh.  _

“Kageyama-kun? Can I help you?”

It’s Hinata. 

Kageyama actually goes weak in the knees because he’s definitely got the wrong apartment. Right? There’s no way this hyperactive ball of sunshine is the one crying  _ every  _ night as if he’s had his heart shattered in the most painful way possible.

“Hey,” he blurts out, not really knowing where to look. He settles on Hinata’s face, and Kageyama realises he doesn’t look like he’s been crying at all. There’s not a trace of tears or wet wispy lashes to give away any sort of late-night crying session. To anyone else, Kageyama thinks, Hinata would not appear to have just been crying. But Kageyama is looking— _ searching  _ for any sign that Hinata has been crying, and he’s just about to give up when he realises Hinata’s eyes are a little puffier than usual. 

“Kageyama-kun? Are you alright?” Hinata asks, opening the door a little wider, looking at Kageyama as if  _ Kageyama _ is the one that needs to be asked that.

“Y-Yeah. I just...heard some noise? So...”

“Oh! I’m sorry, did it wake you?”

“N-No! No. Not at all. I just...wanted to check if everything is alright...”

Hinata hums, tapping his foot contemplatively before he looks at Kageyama again. “Yeah! Everything’s fine here. I don’t know what noise you’re talking about though. It must have been the wind. It’s pretty strong tonight,” Hinata says casually.

“Okay,” Kageyama replies awkwardly. “Sorry for disturbing you then.”

“It’s okay!” Hinata says, smiling so brightly Kageyama is forced to believe him.

Kageyama bows and makes his way back, but before he reaches the stairs Hinata calls out to him, head poking through the doorway. 

“Kageyama-kun! Thank you for checking though,” Hinata says, smiling warmly enough that Kageyama can feel it in his chest.

He can only nod and brisk walk back to his apartment, shutting the door behind him and sliding down the back of it, breathing heavily.

The next night Kageyama gives up on sleeping at ten. He might as well get more work done if he’s going to keep thinking about Hinata crying. Except the crying doesn’t happen at all. He glances at the clock as he does his work. Ten minutes pass, fifteen, twenty, and just when Kageyama decides he’s being ridiculous, it happens. Kageyama rushes to his balcony, sliding open the door and letting out the breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. The noise is quieter today, and Kageyama feels a little guilty because it’s probably because he’d made Hinata aware that he could hear him. 

Kageyama glances around his tiny apartment, looking for something, anything, when his eyes land on a chocolate bar he’d bought on his way home. And before he can stop himself, he’s out the door, walking up the steps and knocking on Hinata’s door, heartbeat thudding in his ears. It takes a while again, but the door opens eventually to reveal Hinata, not a trace of a tear aside from his puffy eyes. 

“Oh, Kageyama, did you... hear noises again?” Hinata asks almost guility, and Kageyama ignores the twinge in his chest. “The wind is pretty strong tonight.”

Kageyama shakes his head. “No—I just...had some extra chocolate and wanted to ask if....you wanted some?” Kageyama mumbles stupidly, handing Hinata the chocolate bar. He knows this is stupid, but hearing the words come out of his mouth makes it sound even stupider. Why on earth would anyone knock on someone’s door this late and offer them chocolate? Hinata is going to think he’s a creep and he’s just going to add to the stress he already has and-

Hinata is smiling.

Like,  _ really _ smiling. It’s clear now, that the smile he saw yesterday was fake, because where that smile made him recoil from how bright it was, this smile just makes his heart feel warm, squeezing comfortably in his chest.

“Thank you Kageyama-kun,” Hinata says gratefully, honey eyes meeting Kageyama’s gaze.

“Kageyama.”

Hinata looks at him confused, and Kageyama clears his throat, “Uh, it’s a little weird being called Kageyama-kun. You can just call me Kageyama.”

Hinata’s smile breaks into a grin. “Only if you call me Hinata.”

Kageyama nods. “Goodnight then...Hinata.” Kageyama mumbles, beelining back to his apartment. 

“Night, Kageyama!” Hinata yells entirely too loudly for all the other tenants. Kageyama doesn’t complain though, he’s too focused on the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

  
  


The next day Kageyama adjusts his schedule slightly. He wakes up a little earlier, taking his time on his run, and finishes his at 6, like he usually does. When he makes it back to his apartment lobby, Hinata isn’t there, and Kageyama pretends to not be disappointed. It’s fifteen minutes earlier than the time Hinata usually comes down, what had he expected? 

The rest of the day goes as planned, and it’s only until after volleyball practice that the next change in his schedule gets implemented. Kageyama likes a snack after volleyball, sometimes he’ll get himself a meat bun or two or he’ll stop by an udon shop. Today, however, he buys four meat buns. Two for himself, and two for Hinata. He takes them home carefully, making sure he doesn’t squish them because he doesn’t exactly want to give Hinata squashed meat buns. He also hopes Hinata likes meat buns. Well, who doesn’t like meat buns?

It’s only until Kageyama is knocking at Hinata’s door at 10:30 that he realises the meat buns have  _ definitely _ gone cold. He has the entire time that Hinata takes to open the door (approximately three minutes) to debate whether or not he wants to throw them down from the third floor (and later pick them up and put them in the trash) or give them to Hinata. Predictably, he takes two minutes to come to a decision, and unpredictably, Hinata opens the door after two minutes and he finds Kageyama about to slingshot the damn buns down the three stories of the apartment building. 

Hinata blinks, and Kageyama dies on the inside, holding the urge to slam his head into the wall and _ die right there _ . He quickly attempts to hide the meat bun behind him, the plastic crinkling, purposely trying to embarrass him more than he’s already embarrassing himself.

“Hinata.”

Hinata raises his eyebrows amusedly, though his eyes are still undoubtedly puffy, and a little red today. “Yes, Kageyama?”

“G-Goodnight,” Kageyama stutters, trying to flee back to his apartment. That way at least he can die in the confines of his room where nobody (except Hinata) will ever know what he just did.

Hinata steps out in front of his door and pulls Kageyama back by the tips of his fingers just as he’s walking away. “What’s that in your hand?” Hinata asks innocently, as if he hadn’t just seen the entire fiasco that was Kageyama pretending he doesn’t have a bag of meat buns in his hand.

Kageyama swallows, handing the bag over. “Meat buns.”

“Meat buns?” Hinata squeals, and Kageyama swears there are stars in his eyes as he accepts the bag.

“T-They’re kinda cold though...so don’t expect much.”

Hinata stuffs one into his mouth. “Whaddya mean?? Meabuns are alwaysh goowd!”

“Dumbass, don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Kageyama hisses, though the sight of Hinata eating the meat bun is actually quite endearing. 

Hinata swallows the rest of the meat bun and smiles at him again (Kageyama goes weak in the knees consequently). “Thank you for the meat buns Kageyama.”

“It’s n-nothing. I just had extra. Well, anyway, goodnight,” Kageyama mumbles, turning to leave.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama turns in acknowledgement.

“Do you want to come earlier tomorrow? And maybe...I don’t know, come in?” Hinata asks, shuffling his feet. He almost looks embarrassed even though Kageyama was  _ clearly _ the one with a problem here. 

“Okay,” Kageyama manages to choke out.

“Okay? Really? Are you sure??”

“I wouldn’t have said okay if it wasn’t okay, dumbass.”

“Great! But I’m not a dumbass.”

Kageyama stifles a laugh. “Goodnight, idiot.”

Hinata huffs, smiling into the back of his hand. “Goodnight Kageyama.”

  
  
  


The next day Kageyama buys a pack of yogurt. He doesn’t really know what flavour Hinata likes, so he brings the entire bag. He takes a shower and glances at his watch. It’s nine. Is that too early? Hinata had asked him to come earlier, but what does earlier even mean?? Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? An hour?? He figures he’ll find out.

He knocks at the door, and this time it takes less than a minute for Hinata to open it. 

“Kageyama! You’re here!”

“Am I too early?” Kageyama asks, though judging from Hinata’s reaction he thinks he’s fine.

“Nope! I was just making tea. Come on in!”

Hinata’s apartment can only be described with one word. Cozy. It has exactly the same layout as Kageyama’s apartment, after all, they live in the same building; but Hinata has furnished it and decorated it in ways Kageyama could never be bothered to do. There are photos strewn across every wall in frames or collages, filling up the room. The most Kageyama has in his room is a few volleyball posters plastered on the wall with blu tack. Speaking of volleyball, Kageyama spots one in the corner and he eyes it, looking between Hinata and the ball.

“Do you play volleyball?” Kageyama asks curiously.

Hinata flinches, dropping the spoon he’s holding. “Yes! I  _ love _ volleyball!!” comes his reply and Kageyama’s jaw drops. 

“What position do you play?”

“Middle blocker.”

“Are you any good?” Kageyama asks, genuinely surprised. Most people of Hinata’s height go for less height dominated positions. He’s not one to judge on height though. 

“Define good,” Hinata mumbles sheepishly. 

Kageyama shakes his head, looking at the worn state of the ball. It had clearly been used a lot. “You could come play with me sometime.”

Hinata perks up, making a series of strangled noises. “Really?? Woah, Kageyama, what position do you play?”

***

This is how Kageyama spends his nights now. He goes over to Hinata’s apartment at nine, sometimes ten. Sometimes he brings meat buns, sometimes he brings candy, and sometimes he brings nothing at all. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind though, his enthusiasm unwavering. 

Kageyama decides he likes his new schedule a lot. 

  
  


He wakes up in the morning at 5:30, goes for his run, and he sees Hinata at the lobby at 6:15. Occasionally when Kageyama is feeling chatty they talk for a minute or two, but most of the time Hinata just smiles in that way that makes Kageyama’s heart feel tight in his chest, and he’s set for the day. He takes his shower and gets breakfast done by 6:50, and he’s off to class at 7. When he gets back from practice it’s around 7, and then it’s just a matter of finishing homework and doing chores before he’s knocking on Hinata’s door. 

The crying doesn’t stop for the first week he goes over to Hinata’s place, and Kageyama wonders if he’s even helping at all. But by sometime in the second week the crying stops, completely. Kageyama comes back from Hinata’s apartment and lays in his bed, waiting to hear any sort of giveaway that Hinata is crying, but there’s not a noise aside from the faint sound of chairs scraping against the floor. Kageyama goes to sleep that first night with a stupid smile on his face.

The next three weeks are a blur of laughter and food and happiness that Kageyama doesn’t think he’s ever known. His plans for the evenings change more than they should, but Kageyama decides that he can accomodate for that because Hinata is part of his schedule now. Whether they go out to play volleyball or just stay in debating about what flavour of milk is best (original is best. always.), Kageyama leaves Hinata’s apartment making sure the idiot always has a smile on his face. Because as much as Kageyama will never admit it, he kind of cares about his upstairs neighbour. 

***

“Wait!! We can’t quit yet Kageyama, I still need to beat you!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Dumbass we’ve played twenty rounds already, just admit that you suck at Mario kart.”

Hinata squawks. “I do  _ not  _ suck! You just....cheated!”

Kageyama gives him a pointed look. “And how exactly did I do that?”

Hinata lets out a dramatic groan, flopping back onto the couch next to Kageyama. “I don’t know! But you hadn’t even played mario kart until three weeks ago! How are you beating me already?”

“Uh, because you suck, and I’m better than you,” Kageyama shrugs, putting the remote down.

Hinata flips him off, casually looking over at the clock. “It’s almost eleven. You have a test tomorrow, don’t you?” 

This time Kageyama groans, leaning his head back as far into the sofa as it’ll let him. “I don’t care about that stupid test.”

“You should get some rest. At least that way you’ll have a chance at passing.”

“I pass my tests perfectly fine, dumbass. Anyway, I thought you were the one begging for another round like five seconds ago.”

“Yeeaahh, but we both know if you stay past eleven you’re gonna be here until waaay past midnight,” Hinata counters, and Kageyama is forced to agree.

“Alright then. I’m off,” Kageyama says as he gets up to put on his shoes. “Night, Hinata.”

“See you tomorrow! Sleep well!” Hinata calls as Kageyama lets himself out.

Kageyama gets back to his apartment, and it’s 11:17 when he’s finally fully settled into bed. He shuts his eyes and lets himself drift off into the world of sleep.

It’s exactly 11:32 when Kageyama wakes up to faint noises. He darts up in his bed, hoping that it's just his ears playing tricks on him, but nope. He hears it, and he feels his heart clench with every broken sob he hears. The crying isn’t as violent as it used to be, but it’s still crying all the same now that he knows who it's coming from. It’s been three weeks since he’s heard it. Kageyama gets up, sliding open the door to his balcony and just stands there, debating whether or not he should go up. He was just there, and Hinata had  _ asked _ him to leave, which meant he probably wanted privacy. Then again, he  _ had _ asked to play another round of mario kart. 

Kageyama comes to the decision that he’ll give Hinata two minutes to stop, which is  _ entirely _ unfair, since he knows Hinata’s crying sessions last from five to twelve minutes  _ at least _ . 

He starts counting in his head. 

_ One, two, three, four... _ and at five he’s out the door, striding up the stairs because even he knows he doesn’t have the patience to count till a hundred and twenty.

Kageyama raps on the wooden door, hollow knocking ringing in his ears. “Hinata? Hinata, it’s me,” Kageyama calls out, and even he’s startled by the urgency in his voice. He takes this chance to breathe, to think through what he’s going to say. He has two minutes before Hinata will open up.

Instead, the door swings open in a matter of seconds and Kageyama has to grip the doorframe to keep himself upright as he feels Hinata crash into him, arms wrapping around his waist as sobs wrack Hinata’s entire frame. Kageyama’s heart stops at the sight — seeing his pink flushed cheeks and red-rimmed eyes as tears spill from them for the first time.

Kageyama is still in shock as he kicks the door shut behind them, guiding Hinata back to the couches where they had just been an hour ago. Hinata sobs into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching his shirt desperately. Kageyama just holds him in silence, his own heartbeat thudding in his ears. He doesn’t know how to help. He doesn’t even know why Hinata is crying. All he knows is that he wants it to stop. He’s never been the comforting type, and he’s never regretted it more than now. 

Hinata doesn’t seem to mind though, as his sobs slowly subside into sniffles, looking up at Kageyama through dewy lashes and flushed cheeks. He lets Kageyama wipe his tears away, lets Kageyama hold him close, and lets Kageyama put him to sleep.

They don’t say anything at all, but Kageyama is fine with that.

Hinata doesn’t need to say anything, but if he ever does, Kageyama will be there to listen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come scream at me on Twitter or Instagram!! (@chocolavi_)


End file.
